


Semi Truck

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Hurt, Regret, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT DEAN!" you yelled as you made your way to the motel door."Y/n" Sam spoke softly, trying to calm you down, but you were too wound up at this point."WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?" Dean ignored his brother.





	

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT DEAN!" you yelled as you made your way to the motel door.

"Y/n" Sam spoke softly, trying to calm you down, but you were too wound up at this point.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?" Dean ignored his brother.

You scoffed and turned back around to glare at him angrily "if you have to ask then you clearly just don't get it".

And with that you opened the door and disappeared into the night.

"Dean what the hell are you doing man?" Sam asked.

"Stay out of it" Dean muttered before going and falling onto his bed and putting his headphones on.

Sam sighed and opened his laptop up to do some more research.

He knew that his brother was being an idiot, but there wasn't much he could do about it right now.

Best to wait for things to calm down a bit.

You drove angrily down the road in your '70 SS Chevelle with no particular plan on where you were going.

All that you knew was that if you hadn't left then you would have probably killed Dean Winchester back there.

Drifting into your thoughts, you replayed the whole situation in your head.

\----

"You can't just go running in there like that" Dean scolded as you returned to the motel room after a successful hunt.

Well you thought it was a success anyway.

"Are the vamps dead?" you turned back to Dean, preparing for an argument.

"Yeah, and you nearly joined them" he retorted as he threw his duffel onto the desk.

"Guys, can we just calm down" Sam closed the door behind him.

"No!" both you and Dean replied in unison.

Sam let out a sigh before moving to sit on his bed with his laptop.

"When are you going to stop treating me like I don't know what I'm doing" you snapped at Dean.

"When you stop acting like you don't" he snapped back.

"Of course, I'm sorry, the great Dean Winchester who knows everything about everything".

"I've been at this longer than you" he replied.

"I DON'T CARE, I DON'T NEED YOU TO BABYSIT ME" you yelled.

"WELL IT SURE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT!"

You let out a growl like sound as you shoved past Dean.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you needed to know everything I do".

"You're so difficult y'know that, sometimes I wonder why I even-"

"Why you what Dean?" you interrupted as you got up in his face.

"Why I even bother being with you" he spoke coldly.

Slapping him in the face you felt tears at the back of your eyes.

"Screw you Dean" you replied as you grabbed your bag and made your way to the door.

Dean went to say something but you cut him off once more.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT DEAN!"

Thinking about what he had said only made you angrier as you continued to speed down the road.

How could he say that to you?

You were so busy thinking about everything that had happened that you didn't see the semi that was coming from the junction.

\----

"Are you gonna call her and apologise yet?" Sam spoke as he and Dean sat to eat breakfast the next morning.

Dean simply looked up from his food and glared at his brother.

"You were out of line Dean" Sam gave him the bitch face.

"She is gonna get herself killed Sam" Dean answered.

"It's only you that thinks that Dean" Sam replied "why can't you see that she's a damn good hunter?"

Dean rolled his eyes and dug into his food.

The TV in the back of the diner started playing the local news.

Sam stiffened as he looked up at the screen.

'was in a fatal car crash last night. Officials are yet to determine who the woman is and are asking anybody with any information to come forward'

Dean looked up to his brother who seemed to have gone pale.

Following his gaze to the TV he felt his heart stop.

On the screen was the twisted remains of your car and the picture off your driving licence in the corner.

Wait, had the woman said fatal?

He must have heard it wrong, there was no way you could be gone like that.

Sam turned back to look at his brother, trying to read his mind.

Without a word, Dean pushed his chair back from the table and left the rest of his food.

Sam stood up and hurried out after him.

"The driver of the semi didn't see her until it was too late" the officer told them sympathetically "I'm sorry for your loss" he added before turning to go back to his desk.

Dean stood froze on the spot.

This was his fault.

He should have gone after her.

What kind of idiot was he to let her rush out like that.

And now it was too late.

She was gone and she had taken a part of Dean to die with her.

Yet again, Dean was reminded why he didn't let people get close.


End file.
